kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
When I Finally Get There, It Always Rains (Episode)
It Always Rains When We Get There (たどりついたらいつも雨ふり Tadoritsuitara Itsumo Ame Furi) is the 17th episode of The World God Only Knows Ⅱ. It contains Chihiro Kosaka as the new holder of the Loose Soul. Synopsis At Café Grandpa, Elsie where been bringing the last costumer outside. Mari ask Elsie if she could do the dishes for her which she accepts to do it for her. Keima is seen writing something which Elsie passed by wondering what he's doing and ask him. Keima then responds "crumbling numbers" which he later explains that he where been quantifying his game time which he lost for capturing loose souls. Keima ask then Elsie how many loose souls are left which that Elsie wants to count it but Mari asked her help. Keima where then been feeling on his guillotine which he has noticed that there are other demons like Haqua. Elsie then comes back saying that she knows the answer which she says 60,000. Keima is shocked letting his pencil down and hits his head on the table. At school Elsie where been mocking that there is another week of studying which Elsie later says that Mondays are such a drag. Chihiro then says that she's thinking on that way which that Chihiro says that the week feels long because she assume it begins on Monday. Chihiro then gives Elsie some advise that Elsie mustn't think that the new week must start on a Monday but must pretend that the week will start on a Wednesday. Elsie where then been following the advise of Chihiro which it works. After that Chihiro then tells her to knock herself out which Elsie where been looking at Keima and sees him overstressed. Elsie then comes to Keima asking him what's wrong because he where been glooming out since yesterday. Keima then tells Elsie not to talk to him because he's depressed. Elsie then tells him exact the same lines what Chihiro told her. Keima then says that it isn't that reason why he's depressed which he says that his goal is to capture the loose souls as soon as possible so which he can get off from the contract. He where then been saying that there normally should be seven which he tells Elsie that she must imagine 60,000 balls to summon the dragon. Elsie then says that he has no need to worry because the other loose souls members are also been hunting at them. Keima then says that Haqua let the last one escape which is not exactly reassuring. Elsie then goes to Chihiro asking her for help to cheer up Keima. Chihiro reads her magazine saying that she won't and ask her why she should cheer him up which she then explains that if she comes close to him she will catch his dweeb cooties. Keima then stands up and leaves the classroom and walk through the hallway. Elsie then runs after Keima saying that he must cheer up because Chihiro where been joking. Keima then says that he doesn't give a damn about what a real girl says and tell Elsie too listen clear to him which he explains "Real Girls with no personality have no flags to hit". After the explanation of Keima, he then tells Elsie to look at the school which Keima explains that in games girls are filled with unique characters which includes aliens, soldiers and nut-jobs and says that in the real world everyone has the same hair color. After he makes his touch at his glasses he then says that he is a hardcore dating simmer with no connection to the real life drabness. Every girl in the hallway where been overhearing the conversation and where been wondering what the conversation goes about. The girls in th hallway where saying that it is nasty which that Keima where been thinking what Chihiro is normally where been talking about him. Keima where then been standing at an corner and where been saying that Chihiro is just an background character and says that background characters shouldn't have lines. Elsie then says that Keima does care about it, which Keima where been saying that he has no any reason to care about a real girl. Elsie's sensor went off which they where been looking who the next new target is. They where then been seeing Chihiro running and stop at a window which a present in her hand. She then sees that caught her heart which she moves on telling that Keima should step aside which Keima falls down on the ground. The sensor went off which Elsie tries to say that Chihiro is the next target. Keima then says that he don't want to hear it but Elsie tries to say it which that Keima is then acting like a child. Elsie then screams saying that Chihiro is the next target. After that Elsie where been screaming to Keima about Chihiro they where then been seen at the rooftop which Elsie where been reading the character outline of Chihiro. Keima then says that it was some seriously wishy washy parameters which she exemplifies the real girl. Keima where then been looking depressed saying that it is tough which Elsie ask him what's though about it which Elsie explains that the other girls where more of a core and more difficult to handle. Keima then says that it is easier that way which he tells in a story that in games heroines has always have a unique trait which that draws out the players attention and acts as a hint for winning the girl. Keima then grabs the information tablet from Elsie and says that there is no hints for a girl with no personality which Keima says in a fact that she never been a major character in the first place. Keima then explains it in a game which he means that Chihiro is actually a background character. Keima the walks at Elsie which Elsie walks backwards which Keima explains that Chihiro isn't a romantic character which she cannot bring a heroine's appeal or provide hints from time to time. Keima where then been going berserk asking why she must be the next new target and wonders that she might come from a ninja family to make a hint. Elsie then says that there is nothing like that which Keima yells at her and says that he doesn't know which other route to take without any information. Keima where then been laying on the bench saying that he still can't understand her and still wonders why he have to play her route. Elsie then ask Keima to take it seriously which she reminds him that their life's on the line. Keima then says that nothing has happened to Haqua after that she let the loose soul escape which he says that he can ignore one of two. Elsie then sobbed saying that he agreed that they must let the loose soul within Haqua. Chihiro where been saying that she is in love at an unknown area. Keima and Elsie where been looking on the right side seeing Chihiro is making a confession to a boy she likes. Keima is extremely in a shock which seeing that the boy is actually flattered by the offer and seeing him blushing scratching behind is head. Keima where then been deeply in shocked thinking that the parameter is too much which Keima comes to the conclusion that Chihiro likes another guy. Keima then overlies that if a game company where been creating a game like this which that they where been burning it to the ground. It starts to rain which Elsie comes to conclusion to get back to the classroom. Keima then says to leave her alone if he wants to play her route, he will freeze himself to death. Elsie is then grabbing Keima and sweeb him over the floor to the classroom. Chihiro then runs by which Elsie noticed it. Keima then looks behind and sees after that Chihiro where been opening the door she was looking crying to them which as sign that the boy she had a crush on turned her offer down. Trivia * There is a parody about Dragon Ball when Keima where been complaining about that he must capture a lot of souls.